Calico Skies
by HeyBulldogProductions
Summary: READ the story to find out why it's called Calico skies. After Jake breaks up with Sam a whole lot of new problems start rolling the iCarly gangs way. Including a peewee babys convention a pregnancy and an unexpected ending. SEDDIE! and Criffin
1. For no One

Chapter 1: For no One

I ran inside my apartment slammed the door and collapsed onto the couch. Then I started to cry. I know what you're thinking Sam Puckett NEVER cries! Well there was that one time Spencer glued his butt to an office chair and rolled down the stairs. But those tear were from laughing too hard. These tears were from sadness and anger. I walked over to the ihome and hooked my ipod up to it. I went to artist. Clicked on Beatles. Went to albums. Clicked Revolver. Searched for the song 'For no One' and put it on shuffle after that. Then I proceeded back to the couch. I looked around to make sure there wasn't anyone around. I cried so loud. I had kept everything wrong in my life bottled up inside until that moment. Let's flashback to why I am crying in the first place.

_Flashback..._

_Let's start with something that happened 7 months ago. Something that changed my life. My first kiss. I had told people that Freddie never kissed anyone. He got teased about it for a week. Then on the next iCarly I did something I thought I would never do. I apologized to Freddie publicly. Then I went ove to his house to go talk to him. I found him sitting alone on the fire escape listining to 'Running Away' by AM. I knocked on the glass. He seemed suprised and confused. He signaled me to come in. I sat down on the edge of the fire escape._

_"What's up?" I asked_

_"Nothing" he said as he got up to rewind the song and lower the volume. I couldn't think of anything to say._

_"Meatball?" I asked. God i'm so stupid. A meatball?_

_"No thanks." He said slowly. I shrugged and chucked the meatball. Then he spoke_

_"That was really brave...what you said."_

_"You heard?"_

_"You didn't think i'd miss iCarly?" even when he was mad he coldn't stay away from iCarly. I sighed_

_"I'm sorry about telling people you've never kissed anyone...and about putting blue cheese dressing in your shampoo bottle." he smile_

_"And for sending you cell phone to Cambodia." _

_He started to laugh_

_"Everything...ok"_

_"So this means you're not going to mess with me anymore?" I stared to laugh_

_"No i'm still going to mess with you I'm just going to aplogize every few years so I can start fresh again"_

_"Good"_

_"Good?" I was suprised._

_"Yeah it'd be too wierd if you didn't make my life miserable all the time." I started laughing again._

_"But maybe you could pull back just a little bit-" I cut him off_

_"I don't think so"_

_"Yeah I didn't either" I scoffed_

_"It's so dumb"_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"You know...how people get all..freaked out over their first kiss...it's stupid"_

_"So you weren't lying you've really never kissed anyone?"_

_"Nope...Somethimes I wish i could just...get it out of the way"_

_"Yeah I know me too"_

_"Right? You know so I can just stop worrying about it"_

_"Yeah" He laughed. I could tell he had an idea._

_"What?"_

_"Nothing it's"_

_"Tell me"_

_"Nah it's dumb"_

_"Say it!"_

_"Ok...I was just going to say-" I cut him off I love doing that_

_"That WE should kiss" I could tell he was scared that i'd do something bad to him_

_"You're going to break my arm now right?"_

_"No"_

_"Well...Should we. Just so both of us can get it over with?"_

_"Hmm" I sighed "JUST to get it over with" I emphasized._

_"Just to get it over with" he agreed_

_"And you swear we go right back to hating each other as soon as it's over" I moved closer to him_

_"Totally and we NEVER tell ANYONE"_

_"Never" We sat there in silence for a minute._

_"Well...lean" He sighed and leaned forward. He bobbed his head to the left and right trying to indicate which way I wanted to lean. I tipped my head to the left. Our lips met. It was a magical moment. I thought it would never happen in a million years. I kept my eyes open. I don't know why. The kiss was longer than I expected. It was 9 seconds long. As we pulled away it was awkward. Realizing I just kissed the dork. The person out of everyone in the whole world I could bully without getting in trouble. He said the first word._

_"Well that was umm..."_

_"Nice"_

_"Yeah..Nice"_

_"Good work"_

_"Thank you you too" I decided now was a good time to leave. As I slowly made my way out of the fire escape he called me_

_"Hey" I looked back_

_"I hate you" he said with the biggest grin on his face. I laughed_

_"Hate you too"_

_..._

But the kiss isn't why I was crying. Something had just happened today. I've been going out with Jake Krandel for a month now. I should say WAS. What happened an hour ago is why i'm really crying.

_Flashback of what happened an hour ago..._

_I was at my locker talking to Carly._

_"So today is you one month with Jake"_

_"Yup!"_

_"Anything special planned?"_

_"Well he said he's giving me a suprise at the end of the day." Carly looked behind Sam. There she saw him kissing Valerie._

_"Uhh Sam don't look behind you"_

_"Why?" I turned around and saw Jake sucking face with Valerie. I hated Valerie ever since she'd hurt Freddie. Now she's taking my boyfriend. I went up behind Jake and spun him around._

_"Oh hi Sam"_

_"Hi Jake umm what's going on here?"_

_"It's not what it looks like" I crossed my arm and glared at him._

_"OK fine it is what it looks like but come on Sam we've been going out for a month and you havn't kissed me what do you expect?"_

_"Uh for you to wait!"_

_"Well I can't wait anymore. I'm breaking up with you and now i'm going out with Valerie. Goodbye Sam" I ran out of the school. As fast as I could. Carly stood there in shock. _

_..._

Carly didn't follow me. She knew I needed alone time. So she went to go buy some ham and fat cakes to cheer me up. She wouldn't be back for an hour. I heard the door open. I quickly got up wiping away my tears and trying to look like I wasn't crying. It was Freddie

"Carly...Carly are you-" "Oh hi Sam"

"Hey Freddie"

"Hey you finaly called me by my name"

"Yeah. And Carly isn't home by the way"

"Are you ok"

"Yeah why?"

"Well you looked like you've been crying" He said sitting next to me.

"I told you i'm fine" "NO i'm not ok!" I said breaking down. Not caring who was there. Freddie just looked at me concerned.

"Tell me what happened"

"Well..Jake...he..he's....cheating on me with Valerie!" I finaly managed to cry out.

"Well why would he do that?" He asked putting his hand up in the air going to rub my back but stopped in mid air. I fell onto his chest crying. He wrapped his arms around me as I cried into his shirt.

"Well we'd been going out a month and he complained we haven't kissed yet."

"Well he's stupid."

"How's he stupid? it's my fault!"

"Not it's not. shhhhh. Sam you need to calm down" He said rubbing my back.

"Well it is"

"How could it your fault you an attractive smart funny sensible girl get dumped by a jerk who doesn't appreciated who he just lost."

"Yeah.. you know what you're right" I said standing up. "I wasn't comfortable with him yet to kiss him. I wanted to take it slow."

"Right" he said also standing up and walking over to me.

"I mean you can just rush into kissing with someone you barely know"

"I get what you mean"

"That's the most important part to any relationship"

"Yeah I mean you can't just go up to someone you're not comfortable with and do this" He said wrapping his arms around me waist ducking and kissing me with such power such force. I couldn't help but wrap my arms around his neck. We kissed about a minute before our human need to breath kicked in. He let me up. We were both gasping for air panting.

"Thanks Freddison...I needed that."

"Hey old Sam is back!" just then Carly walked in.

"Hey guys. Sam are you feeling better?" I looked over at Freddie. We both smiled.

"Much" I said still looking into his warm chocolate brown eyes. Was I falling for Freddork?


	2. Do you want to know a secret?

Chapter 2: Do you want to know a secret.

Freddie's POV...

After Sam and I kissed last week I thought things might be...awkward but lately she's been nice to me. I mean she still calls me by her nicknames and makes jokes about my mom and tick baths but she hasn't physicly hurt me. I wonder if she was developing a soft spot with me? I'll never know though. She's too hard headed to admit submissiveness to me. But anyway I'm ready to admit something about Sam but who will I tell. Carly? no she'll tell Sam. My Mom? no too risky she'll either make me go shopping at the wild wild vest or give me "the talk" again. Spencer? YES! definately i'll talk to Spencer.

_(At Carly's apartment)_

I knock.

"It's open" I heard a voice call. It was Spencers. I walked in and ploped onto the couch.

"Hey Freddie Carly and Sam are at the mall"

"I know that's why I came over. I wanted to talk to you about something private."

"Sure. Does this envolve Canadian trivia?"

"No"

"Ok so what's up?" Spencer asked sitting next to me.

"Umm this is something serious Spencer are you sure you can help?"

"Is it about a girl?"

"Yeah"

"Well i'm all ears Freddie what's up?"

"Well i'm....kinda getting mixed signals from a girl."

"What kind of signals?"

"That she likes me but i don't know"

"Well do I happen to know this girl?" I thought about lying but I know Spencer will respect my wishes.

"Yes"

"Who?"

"...Sam" Spencers mouth formed an O.

"Wait..you Freddie like Sam?"

"Kinda but I don't know if she likes me. I talked to her after she broke up with Jake and she cried on my shirt."

"Well she TOTALLY likes you. She would never cry infront of someone she didn't like"

"Wait there's more"

"More?"

"Yeah. After she told me the reason he broke up with her was because she never kissed him. She told me she didn't kiss him because she wasn't real comfortable around him"

"And..."

"Then i told her that she was right and you couldn't just go up to someone you're uncomfortable with and...and"

"What?"

"Kiss them" I said really fast.

"Wait...you kissed her?"

"Yeah"

"Omg"

"And the part you won't believe is...she kissed me back" Spencer was quiet for a minute.

"So do you like her?"

"Yes but what if she doesn't like me?"

"The worst thing she could do is say no"

"You're right"

"I know I am." Spencer said as I was leaving. I was halfway out the door.

"Spence?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks"

"No problem" He said as i closed the door.

"I am cupid" Spencer said to himself.

...

(3 hours later)

I walked over to Carly's apartment. Nervously I opened the door. "Relax Freddie" i told myself as I walked in.

"Hi Freddie" Carly said

"Hey Benson" Sam said stuffing a fat cake into her mouth

"Hi guys" I said casualy.I took a deep breath. "Sam can you meet me at my fire escape in 5 mintues?"

"Sure I'll be over as soon as I eat my fat cakes" Sam said stuffing her face with yet another fatcake.

(5 mintues later)

I was sitting on the lawnchair i still had out there the week I couldn't go to school because Sam told everyone I haven't kissed anyone. She came and sat at the edge of the fire escape. Talk about Déjà vu.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" She asked.

"I have a secret and i need to tell someone"

"So why me?"

"It's about you." On my ihome the song 'Do you want to know a secret' came on. "Why this song?" i thought.

"Ok what?"

"Come closer. Let me whisper in your ear the words you may or may not want to hear."

"Just tell me Benson!" she said impatiently.

"I love you!" She sat there in silence and looked at me and started to cry a little bit.

"I love you too" She said. We just sat there for a moment then my instincts took over.

"Will you go out with me?"


	3. She's a woman

Chapter 3: She's a Woman

Freddie's POV

...

I waited for her answer.

"I'm sorry I was just...."

"So you don't want to go out with me?"

"No..I do it's just that do you want to go out with me?"

"Freddie I would love to."

"Wow. I never thought you'd agree to it."

"2 rules. 1 I still get to make fun of you"

"But in more of a flirty way?"

"Uh sure...2 I call all the shots"

"Ok sounds good to me. So I guess we're boyfriend and girlfriend."

"Which one are you?" I gave her a look

"Sorry old dog new tricks" I laughed.

"So what should we do? Just talk"

"Yeah that'd be nice" Sam said in a kinda girly way. I smiled

"So..."

"So..."

"Why don't we go tell Carly?" Sam said.

"Really..you want to tell her?"

"Yeah. I told her when I got a boyfriend again i'd tell her. Why? you don't want her to know."

"No it's not that it's just that I thought you'd be embaressed that it's me"

"Of course not. I'm proud to have someone like you. Who's not a buttwipe like Jonah and Pete were."

"And Jake too"

"Oh please don't ever mention that boys name again. Let's go tell Carly now."

"Ok" I said walking down the hallway

"So who's Carly dating again?" I asked as we stopped outside the Shays apartment.

"Griffin"

"Oh peewee baby boy?"

"Yeah he forgave her and she took him back."

"Oh" I said as I saw Sam take a key out of her pocket and open the door.

"How'd you get a key to Carly's apartment?"

"Oh I didn't tell you my mom got arrested so Spencer's my legal guardian now."

"Ok 2 things. 1 why is Spencer you legal guardian 2 why did your mom get arrested?"

"Well to answer your first question she left him to take care of me in her will. and She stabbed a hobo in the park"

"Why?"

"He asked her if he could have a bite of her sandwich"

"What'd she stab him with?"

"Honestly I don't know"

"Wait since Spencer's your legal guardian you'll be living here across the hall from me"

"Yeah isn't this great now we can see each other everyday" Sam said hugging me.

"Yeah it is" I said hugging her tighter.

"Ok when we go into the apartment just follow my lead."

"Ok" I said

"Hold my hand and we'll walk in"

"Ok" I said unsurely as I took her hand. She opened the door to Griffin and Carly making out on the couch.

"Whoa daddy what goes on here?"

"Hi Sam hi Freddie" Carly said

"Hey guys" said Griffin as they went back to making out.

"Not working" she whispered.

"Don't worry I have a plan just follow my lead"

"Ok" she said as she proceeded tot the fridge.

"Hey honey want any tea?"

"No thanks darling. Sweetie can you get the wahoo punch?"

"Sure can sugar lips" I said in a sexy tone. Sam giggled at that one. The plan was working. Carly stopped kissing Griffin and looked over at us.

"Ugh why is it so cold in here?" Sam said.

"I know how to keep you warm" I said hugging her. She winked I winked back. We release after a moment and looked at Carly staring at us.

"Oh sorry we thought we were alone"

"What's going on between you two?" Carly asked

"If I didn't know any better I'd say you were dating" Griffin added in.

"We are" Sam said

"OMG I never thought this day would come so fast. I knew you guys would get together someday but WOW!"' Carly said hugging Sam then me.

"So why'd you 2 hook up in the first place?" Griffin asked

"Well she's a woman who understands and loves her man. That's all I could ask for" I said wrapping my arms around Sams waist.

"Well were going to go." Carly said grabbing her coat

"Where are you guys going?" Sam asked.

"To a peewee babys convention where we're getting Gary the gorilla!" Griffin said running out. Carly rolled her eyes and followed him out. It was just me and Sam.

"So what do you want to do?" I asked her. She gave me "the look"

"Oh no Sam we can't .Not on the couch"

"Come on it'll be fun"

"Ok" I said. I started kissing her. The animal beneath me was unleashed from it's cage for the first time.


	4. A taste of honey

Chapter 4: A taste of honey.

**Sam's POV (POV swithces a lot. Between Carly, Griffin, Sam and Freddie)**

When he started kissing me I reached over and turned on my ipod. the song 'a taste of honey' played. I grabbed a blanket from the back of the couch and covered me and Freddie as we started reving it up to the lyrics of the song.

a taste of honey

tasing much sweeter than wine

doo doo doo doo

doo doo doo doo

i dream of your first kiss and then

i feel upon my lips again

a taste of honey

tasting much sweeter than wine.

After a while we got a little ruff. A little too ruff. We rolled off the couch and fell on the floor. He was on top still so it hurt me more. Anway we were too exhausted to get back on the couch. So we continued until we fell asleep on the floor. I wonder what Carly and Griffin are up to? Probably picking out an outfit for Peter the penguin to wear on Sunday.

....

**Carly's POV**

Griffin and I were in the parking lot for the peewee babys convention.

"come on let's go in" he said like an excited little kid at a carnival.

"umm can we sit in the car for a while?" I asked.

"sure" he said putting the car in park. We started making out then proceeded to the backseat. And well you can guess what happened. He was good. Not that I know what good is but better than I expected.

....

**Freddie's POV**

Wow this is amazing. But I feel like too much of the animal inside me is escaping. Am I beeing too aggressive?

**Sams POV**

He's so gental like a little lambie pie.

**Spencers POV**

Tacos?

**Griffin's POV**

Woah baby she's good. but will i get Gary the gorilla?

**(Everyones POV except Spencers)**

WOW!!

**Spencers POV**

Tacos?

**Carly and Sams POV**

Wow your good

**Freddie and Griffins POV**

I know

**Normal POV**

After THAT happened Carly and Griffin made it to the convention in time to get Gary the gorilla. After Sam and Freddie were done on the floor they made ham sandwiches and layed on the floor for the rest of the night. Luckily they woke up and got changed before Carly got home.

....

**(2 months later)**

**Normal POV**

It has been 2 months since the incredible night. There's not one day that goes by when none of them think about it especially today. The 2 iCarly girls would have the biggest roadblock ahead of them. Freddie was at Sams locker talking to her when Carly ran up. Things have been awkward ever since that night between them but that's only if they were alone. When Carly ran up the awkwardness stopped.

"Sam help me!" Carly yelled

"Whoa chill kid what's wrong?" Sam asked.

"I think i'm late"

"Late with what?" Freddie asked. He obviously didn't know what they were talking about.

"My period." Carly said angry

"You see Freddie women go through a monthy cycle and sometimes-"

"Ok too much information. I'm going to head to class bye Carly bye darling" he said kissing Sams cheek.

"Bye sweetie." she said waving to him. She snapped back into reality.

"Ok so how long have you missed it?"

"2 months"

"Oh my god there are only 2 reasons then. 1 your going through menopause which is definately out or your pregnant. And like you a good girl would ever do that right?" Carly was quiet. "Rght" Sam said louder.

"Once Sam once"

"Who?Where?When"

"Who Griffin When the night we went to the peewee babys convention where his car?

"Eww the car. Anyway we need to go buy a test, actually I need one too."

"Why?"

"See I take birth control injections for free and in return I have to take a pregnancy test every month and come out negative to get another free injection."

"Ok let's go now. Spencer can pick us up i'll tell him i'm sick."

"Good plan. I have to text Freddie" Sam replied

_Hey I'm leaving with Carly she feels sick. Spencers picking us up_

She got a reply right away

_Ok I love you and I'll be over after school_

She texted back

_K love you 2 bye_

She flipped the phone closed and headed outside with Carly. Spencer was there 5 minutes later.

"Hey kiddo not feeling well"

"Not really. But i need to go pick something up from the drug store."

"Sure thing" He said driving. They stopped at walgreens. When they walked inside the store Carly felt shivers run down her spine. They went down the maternity isle and picked up 2 pregnancy tests. To make it realsitic to Spencer they picked up ginger ale some fat cakes and ham. They paid the cashier and put the tests in Sams backpack. When they got home the 2 girls ran upstairs to Carlys bathroom. They both took their tests and waited. Calry was really nervous pacing. Sam usually wasn't nervous when she took these things but since she did it with Freddie she was worried that somehow it would turn out positive. But she had been getting her period so it couldn't be.

**(Spencers POV)**

They've been up there for a while. I made them some spaghetti tacos. That always makes Carly feel better. When I walked up tot the studio door. I was about to knock but I heard them talking and was curious as to what they were talking about.

"Oh my god" I heard one of them say.

What?" the ther one said

"It's positive. I'm preganat"

I dropped the sanwiches and opened the door. They both stared at me. Scared I heard.

"I'm sorry" one of them said.


	5. With a little help from my friends

With a little help from my friends

"I'm sorry Spencer" Carly ran into his arms crying.

"I..I don't know what to say. Why?"

"Well we were in the car and it just happened"

"Who's we?"

"Griffin"

"I'M GONNA KILL THAT LITTLE WEASEL WHERE IS HE!" Spencer was now screaming.

"I don't know. But I have to call him. Sam can you go calm him down."

"Wait I have to see my test too."

"Wait you're pregnant too?" Spencer asked.

"Nah I just have to take one every month to get birth control shots."

"Why do you need birth control shots?"

"they help regulate my-"

"Ok that's enough let's give Carly time so she can call the devil" After they left Carly dialed Griffins number

"Hey babe what's up?"

"I'm pregnant"

"What!"

"Yeah and you're the father"

"No i'm not. I have enough responsibility with my peewee babies plus I'm moving to New York today so goodbye forever"

"Wait Griffin don't hang up" but it was too late. Carly put the phone down and cried. Spencer came running in along with Sam

"Are you ok?" Spencer asked calmly.

"No" Carly said crying. "He's moving away and doesn't even want it."

"Well we're keeping it"

"We are?"

"Yeah abortion is totally out"

"Definately" Carly said agreeing.

"And once I hold him or her I won't let it go. Don't worry we all will help you through this."

"But what about school?" Sam asked

"Homeschool"

"Yeah sounds like a good idea." Carly agreed.

"Hey I have to call Freddie brb" Sam left and went outside to call him

**Sams POV**

I dialed the phone. I heard one ring and then his voice.

"Hello"

"Hey baby"

"Hey what's up?"

"Well you know why Carly wasn't feeling so good"

"No why"

"She's pregnant"

"Pregnant!"

"Shhhh lower your voice"

"Who"

"Griffin"

"Well how's she taking it?"

"Hard he's leaving to live in New York. So it looks like we're her support."

"Well i'm gonna ditch and go over there"

"Wow I never knew you were such a bad boy"

"Yeah be ther in 15 minutes I love you"

"I love you too"

I hung up the phone and walked back into the studio. Spencer was tickling Carlys tummy.

"Freddie's on his way over"

"Ok. So boy or girl?" Carly asked

"Boy" Spencer said

"Girl" I said

"I've always wanted a baby girl but I don't care what gender it is as long as it's happy and healthy. And Sam I want you and Freddie to be the godparents"

"Wow thanks!" I said hugging her.

"I'm glad I going through this with a little help from my closets and nearist" Calry said hugging them. Freddie walked in.

"Aww isn't this sweet" Freddie said joining in on the hug.

"I'm sorry Carly" Freddie said hugging her

"It's ok. Hey I asked Sam if you and her would be the godparents"

"Sounds good to me." Freddie replied.

"What names?" Spencer asked

"Well i've always liked Paul for a boy. and Mary for a girl. So the names would either be Paul James Shay or Mary Julia Shay"

"Love them!" I said happily.

"How far along are you?" Freddie asked.

"2 months"

"So that means 7 more months for our special guest to arrive. Oh by the way Sam how did your test turn out?" Spencer asked.

"Negative"

"Wait you took one too?"

"yeah to get my birth control shots remember?"

"Oh yeah. Good thing. We don't need 2 pregnant chicks running around." Spencer laughed.

"When's your first scan?" Sam asked

"In one week" Carly said excitedly


	6. I'm so tired

I'm so tired.

Freddie's POV

My mom went to some nursing convention so I have to stay at Carly, Sam and Spencers apartment. I heard footsteps running down the steps and someone ran into the bathroom. I got off the couch and knocked on the door.

"Go away!" it was Sam

"Sam are you ok in there"

"Yeah i feel oh god" I heard retching and then she threw up.

"Eww Sam are you sure your ok?"

"Could you hold my hair back?"

"Sure" I said as I stepped into the bathroom and grabbed that beautiful blond hair. The moment was ruined by her yet again throwing up.

"Did you eat something bad?"

"No but i got my shot today. I'm not getting it anymore"

"But what if we decide to"

"Decide to what"

"You know"

"Oh well we'll just use something else. But I have a craving for some key lime pie."

"Ok there's some in the fridge." We both walked out of the bathroom. I went over to the cabinets grabbed 2 plates and 2 forks. Sam was making her way over to the fridge when she just collapsed onto the couch and fell asleep. I just put the pie and forks away and looked at her angel face sleeping.

"Now where am I going to sleep?" I said to myself. "I'm so tired I could crash anywhere." I sat on the couch and layed my princess next to me stoking her hair until i fell asleep too.

....

The next morning was Carly's first scan. It was a Saturday so the appointment was booked early

"Ready?" Spencer asked.

"Yup" we all replied simultaneously.

"Ok head count 1 2 3 4 let's go" It was a 15 minute drive to the clinic. Spencer checked Carly in while the 3 of us sat in the corner reading a magazine.

"Carly Shay" a young woman called out. We all got up and went into theis small room with an ultrasound machine. About 5 mintues later a male doctor about 45ish walked in.

"Hello my name is Dr. Schnider and i will be your doctor through the whole thing."

"Hey Freddie isn't Dr. Schnider the doctor your mom works for?" Sam asked

"Yeah but she went to that convention so she isn't here today"

"Did you tell her about Carly?"

"Yeah"

"What'd she say?"

"She cried and gave me a big speech about how she'll never have grandchildren and that i need to find someone and blah blah blah" The doctor started the scan. Soon a little image appeared on the screen

"That's your baby" the doctor said. Carly looked at the screen and held Spencers hand.

"Wow that thing is small" Sam said

"So is it a boy or a girl?" I asked

"Ms. Shay do you want to know?"

"Yeah sure."

"It's a boy"

"Yay!" Spencer said jumping up.

"Looks like we're shopping blue then."

"So Ms. Shay do you have a name picked out?"

"Yes his name will be Paul James Shay"

"Very cool name. Your next scan will be in 2 months."

"Thanks doc" Carly said. We left the strange building and went shopping. These next 7 months were going to be hecktic.


	7. If I fell

If i fell

**Carly is now 8 1/2 months pregnant.**

**Sams POV**

Man these last couple of months have been so tough. I've been puking a lot but i'm POSITIVE i'm not pregnant. I mean the test was negative. But i fell pregnant. I've gained 10 pounds in the last 7 months. I started crying laying on my bed. I heard someone open the door.

"Haven't you ever heard of knocking?" I said throwing a pillow at the person. It was Freddie. Luckily he ducked. But It hit a desklamp.

"Sorry but I heard you crying. What's wrong?"

"I'm fat"

"No you're not"

"Yes I am look" I said pulling my shirt up. "I'm a fat cow"

"It's cute fat." he said kissing my stomach. It was awkward but it felt good.

"Why'd I gain so much just in these last 2 months?"

"I don't know" he said kissing my neck. I started to giggle but a huge cramp hit me hard

"OW!" I screamed in pain

"What's wrong" he said holding my hand.

"Nothing just a cramp"

"That time of the month?"

"No but i'm fine. I've had these all morning"

"Are you sure there isn't anything I can do"

"No i'm- OWWW!" I screamed holding his hand and squeezing it. The pain stopped after a minute or so.

"Ok Sam that's it we're going to the doctor now"

"No i'm fine It stopped."

"Are you sure?" he asked. He sounded really scared.

"Yup positive."

"Well in that case I have a song tosing to you for our 1 year anniversary."

"you're such a dork"

"Yeah but i'm your dork"

"My incredibly sexy dork" I said pinching his cheek. "So what song?"

"If i fell in love with you

would you promise to be true

and help me understand

cause i've been in love before

and i found that love was more than just holding hands.

"Aww Freddie that was so....beautiful" I said starting to cry.

"Well a girl like you deserves such a great song"

"Yeah the Beatles are my favorite band ever! If I ever had boys i'd name them after the Beatles"

"Yeah you gotta admit Ringo is a cool name."

"Are you going to have kids someday?" I asked. God that's such a stuipid question Puckett

"Yeah. You?"

"Maybe if I find the right guy." Then I looked at him. GOD Sam! He's just your boyfriend. He's not your husband or baby daddy.

"Yeah I have to have kids even if i have to pay someone"

"Why?"

"My mom will go crazy if she doesn't have any grand children out of me by the time i'm 30"

"Well she is already crazy. But she kinda grows on you after a while"

"All Bensons do eventually" he said giving me a smile.

"It's contagous but it's worth it" Then we started to kiss. Kissing turned into making out but the moment was ruined.

"OWW!" I screamed in pain.

"youbitmyutogne" He said holding his tongue

"I bit your tongue?" I asked. That's what it sounded like i think. He nodded.

"Sorry"

"It's ok" he said releasing his tongue. "Are you sure you're ok?"

"Yeah this time it felt more like a... cramp then a pain"

"Ok if you're sure"

"Yeah walking usually makes me feel better."

"Well let's go for a walk then"

"Ok but...it's 11 are you sure you're mom's cool with that?"

"Yeah as long as i'm with someone else she's fine. Grab your coat" We were walking down the stairs as Spencer came running out with a towel in his hand.

"CARLY'S IN LABOR" he said running to the sink getting the towel wet and returning back to the room where Carly's screams could be heard.

"Kid it's time are you ready?" I asked as i helped Spencer and Freddie carry her to the elevator.

DING

The door opened and we pushed the button that said lobby. Carly was breathing heay when suddenly in the elevator went dark and we heard the engine conk out. The lights came back on but we heard a click.

"Oh no!" Spencer whispered

"What?" Freddie whispered back

"The elevator clicked"

"Which means?" I asked him

"It's going to-" Before he finished his sentence the elevator flew down. We felt the momentum

"FALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL" Spencer screamed hugging Carly who was on the floor. "I gripped onto Freddie. The elevator finally crashed.

"Where are we?" Freddie whispered

"The basement. The elevators broken. We're trapped in here." He finished

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH" we all screamed simultaneously.


	8. I feel fine

I feel fine

Freddie POV

This is turning out bad. First off Carly's in labor Sam's having those cramps again and now we're trapped in a freaking elevator.

"Calm down Carly we'll try to get you out of here" Spencer said rubbing her back.

"Hello hello anyone there?" It came from the intercom on the elevator

"Yes we're stuck help!" I screamed

"Well duh you're stuck. But get use to it you'll be in there for a couple of hours"

"WHAT!" Sam screamed. "Move" she said pushing me away.

"Look I have stomach cramps My friends in labor in here. You need to come fix this right now or i'll"

"Look kid i'm on my lunch break"

"You better fix this elevator in the next 30 minutes or I'll find you and shove my foot up your"

"AHHHHHH" Carly screamed.

"Nevermind" Sam said sitting down. I could tell she was having another cramp but she wasn't going to complain since Carly's in labor.

"It's going to be ok Carly"

"ok...OK I'm going to have my baby in an elevator and all you can say is OK!" Carly was getting mad

"Well not ok but..."

"I NEED DRUGS!" She screamed at yet another contraction

"MY MOM!" I yelled

"What about your mom?" Carly asked.

"She works with Dr. Schnider your doctor. I can call her up and she can tell us what to do."

"Good plan Freddo" Spencer said. He mouthed thank you.

"Mom?"

"Freddie what's wrong?"

"Carly's in labor!"

"Well get to the hospital now!"

"We were on our way but when we took the elevator it kinda...broke"

"So you're trapped in an elevator."

"Yeah Me Sam Carly and Spencer are trapped in here."

"Ok so here's what you need to do. Put the phone on speaker"

"OK" I did just as my mother told me to do.

"Spencer are you there"

"Yes Mrs. Benson"

"Do you have the kit I gave you?"

"Yes I do!"

"Open it now!"

"Ok. Got it now what?"

"Grab the gown, the blanket and the pillow for Carly. You get the gloves the mask and the gown."

"Ok Carly slip into this"

"Ok ow" She said as she put the gown over her clothing. I guess she was embaressed that me and spencer were in there. She removed the sweatpants and panties she had on and layed back down putting the blanket over her.

"Ready Car-" she was cut off by another cramp.

"Freddie" She said in a scared voice.

"What's wrong?" I asked stroking her hair.

"This doesn't feel right. Feel it" I obeyed and felt her stomach. I felt a movement. Not like a stomach problem. It felt like oh no no no no Freddie it CAN'T be a contraction. She's not pregnant. Is she? She doesn't look it and she only did it once with me. But that was like 9 months ago. OMG

"Hey why is the floor wet?" Spencer asked he was kinda scared.

"I think my water broke" Sam replied


	9. I call your name

I call your _**name**_

_**A/N: *Sorry for the long wait but i've been at a horseshow all weekend so yeah! But next chapter will be better***_

Sam's POV

"What did you just say?" Freddie asked with a horrified look on his face.

"I think my water just broke" I answered

"How!? You're not even preganant"

"I think I am"

"But you're not...look at Carly. You don't look pregnant."

"Well there's this show that says you could be pregnant and not even know it OWWWWW!" I said as I squeezed Freddie's hand.

"But you've gotton you period every month" Freddie said. Wow that's the first time he's evr called it a period.

"But that may be bleeding from the pregnancy. Plus I DID have morning sickness, mood swings and cravings"

"Well the morning sickness was new but you always have wierd craving and mood swings. That's what makes you...you!"

"Yeah I know"

"But Sam are you sure it's mine?"

"Of course I only did it once and that was with you....8 1/2 months ago"

"Ok I'm in too much pain to ask questions but later i want the full story." Carly said.

"Ummm excuse me still on the phone" Mrs. Benson said.

"Oh sorry mom" Freddie said.

"So lets recap. You and Samantha got busy. Then you didn't know she was pregnant until now. And now you're in labor and i'm going to be a grandmother?"

"Yup that's the whole story"

"YIIIPPPEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!" Mrs Benson screamed over the phone.

"Wait you're not mad?" I asked expecting her to be at my throat.

"Mad...heck no I thought that I would never get grandchildren but it happening!!" Mrs. Benson was so happy.

"Ok since they're both about to give birth what are we going to do? We're trapped in an elevator with no water and and" Spencer was rambling.

"Spencer calm down. Sam get into a gown. Carly and Sam sit on the back wall next to each other. Hold each others hands."

"Whoa wait that's our job Mrs. Benson" said Spencer.

"Well then who's going to deliver the babies."

"Mom please tell me Spencer gets to deliver both of them"

"No no Mr your helping too. You're delivering You and Sams baby"

"But mom"

"No excuses. You've seen that region before that's why you're in this mess now."

"Fine"

"Now girls can you hear me?"

"Yes"

"How far apart are the contractions?"

"2 mintues" We both screamed

"Ok so in about 2 contractions you need to-"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" she was cut off by our agonizing screams

"Ok 1 contraction you need to push. Boys you need to get ready.

"Sam" Freddie whispered

"What"

"Look I need to tell you a couple of things before you and I become parents."

"Ok Benson talk but fast"

"Look Sam I love you and I want to keep this child and raise it together so I have a question to ask you."

"Spit it out Benson"

"Will you marry me?"

"What?" I asked in shock.

"Will you marry me?"

"Well first we've got to take alot in consideration YES!" I said as he pulled out the most beautiful ring i'd ever seen and slipped it onto my left finger. It had to be 3 carrots.

"Oh my gosh Freddie it's beautiful. And OH MY GOD IT'S COMING!" I screamed as Freddie ran back to his position.

"Ok Carly Sam give one big push" We both pushed so hard alost breaking each others hands. OHMY GOD THIS IS SO PAINFUL!!! WHEN I'M DONE I SWEAR I'M GOING TO KILL FREDDIE"

"OH MY GOD I SEE A HEAD!" Spencer and Freddie both said. Spencer didn't look squemish at all but Freddie was looking like he was going to faint. But he stayed calm. Carly's gripped released as a cry was heard. Her kid was out. A boy just like the doctor said.

"How far is it out!" I screamed in agonizing pain

"The head and shoulders are out but the hips are really big."

"OH MY GOD IT'S A GIRL. IT'S GOT MY MOTHERS HIPS AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" I screamed as I gave one final push" I heard a cry and looked over at Freddie. He held up the bloody baby as he looked to find out the gender.

"Boy or girl?" I asked

"It's a girl"

"YESSSSSS!" we heard Mrs. Benson yell. We forgot she was still on the phone.

"Oh Sam I love you so much right now. We have a little girl and our famil is starting and-" he was cut off. His eyes we bugged and he was spacing out.

"Freddie....Freddie I'm calling your name but you're not replying."

"Sam...I see another head"

"What!" I scremed in pain.

"I think we're having twins"


	10. The long and winding road

The long and winding road

Freddie's POV

"What!" I heard her scream

"Yeah TWINS! TWINS! like you were supposidly ." I said adding air quotes around the last part._ (btw he said twins just like he did in itwins just to let you know)_

"Look I really- nevermind i can't have twins. Having one kid is tiring enough now I have to push out yet another!" she said yelling. I was kinda afraid of her.

"TWINS REALLY I'M SO HAPPY NOW I'LL HAVE 2 GRANDCHILDREN THIS IS THE GREATEST DAY EVER! Well anyway don't worry Samantha dear the 2nd one is the easy onee. It usually just takes one small push." my mom said still on the phone. She hung up while I handed our baby girl off to Spencer. He was holding Paul already.

"Ok Sam just a nice and easy push" I said assuring her. Now I was over the whole birth thing. My parental instincts kicked in. I felt like I've been doing this for a while now. She was barely in pain. She gave the push and soon the baby was out.

"It's out?" she asked suprised

"Yeah easy right?" I asked her

"Yeah I didn't even feel it. So boy or girl?"

"This one is a...boy!" I said. Good now Spencer and I have another one on our side. Well besides Paul.

"Spencer can I have my baby now?" She asked him. He gracefully gave the little girl over to Sam. She opened her eyes and smile.

"Oh my gosh Freddie she has your eyes" Sam said looking back over at me.

"But she'll have you hair"

"She has your nose too" she said. Soon our little boy opened his eyes. They were ocean blue just like Sam's.

"He's got your eyes Sam"

"And you hair" she said back. Carly was sleeping and Spencer was rocking Paul back and forth.

"Look Freddie she's got your nose." she said tapping my nose.

"I swear when this kid's over she's going to have boys crawling all over her. That's why she has her little brother to protect her isn't that right?" I asked my baby boy. He giggled.

"We have to give them names."

"What if I name the girl and you name the boy?" I asked.

"Ok" she said exchanging babies with me.

"You name will be.... Ringo Nathan what about that?" she asked me. I nodded in agreement.

"And you name little missy will be... Linda Jenette how about that is everything all good" she nodded in agreement. We both smiled looking at our beautiful children. Then she had a shocked look on her face,

"What's the matter sweetheart?" I asked her.

"I cannot believe we are parents. I just realized it. We're too young but...I can't give them up....not now. We'll make good parents it's just that we... well everthing happens for a reason right?" I nodded

"And they both are blessings from god." I added in. We felt the elevator jolt upward. it woke Carly up and made all the babies cry.

"Elevators fixed. Hope everything is ok in there" the operator asked.

"Everythings fine" I said giving a smile to Sam and then to our 2 beautiful children. Which I now held in both my arms.

......

We arrived at the hospital and they rushed the babies in to be inspected. Since we didn't know Sam was pregnant especially with twins they needed to make sure both babies were healthy.

"Mr. Benson, Ms. Puckett... Both you children are perfectly healthy."

"Oh thank god thank you nurse."

"No problem here they come now." Another nuse rolled 2 little beds in. They were labled Ringo Nathan and Linda Jenette. Linda's read 6 pounds 11 ounces and Ringo's read 7 pound 8 ounces. Carly was wheelchaired in with Paul in her arms and Spencer at her side.

"Ready to go?" Spencer asked us.

"Sure" I said as I helped Sam out of bed and carried Linda and Ringo out to the car. When Sam and Carly went in the ambulance with Spencer I met up with my mom and bought stuff for the twins. When we got back to the apartment both twins were asleep and so was Paul. We put them all in their cribs and laid on the couch.

"This has been a long day." Carly said laying on the couch

"Yeah I agree" Sam replied laying down at the other end.

"Harder for you Sam. At least I knew what was coming. You didn't even know you were pregnant. Plus you had twins. That's hard."

"Yeah it's just another road block" She replied.

"To the long and winding roaa we call life" I added in sitting in the chair. We all eventually fell asleep. Today was the best and hardest day of our lives


End file.
